Quest:The Shattered Skull - Part III - Blade Square
General Information This quest is part of The Shattered Skull saga and unlocks The Shattered Skull - Part IV - A Thief in the Night Tips * Subdue the woman instead of paying her gold for combat exp. * It is preferable to have Necromancy Mastered (70+), as the other options are less rewarding. Prerequisites The Shattered Skull - Part II - Spikefist the Mighty Walkthrough When the woman asks for payment, you have the following options: * Pay her 25,000 gold... ** You lose 25,000 gold and get The Iron Skull * Attempt to negotiate the price with her... ** Roll: (1-100) + [[Diplomacy]*(0.25) + Thievery*(0.25)], 100+? needed to succeed. *** Succeed: You can pay her 15,000 gold, or attack her. If pay her, you lose 15,000 gold and get The Iron Skull. *** Failure: You can either pay her 25,000 gold or attack her. * Demand to see the iron skull... ** She will show you skull, and you will still have to choose to either pay her 25,000 gold, attempt to negotiate the price with her, or attack her. * Attack her... ** ***Obtain The Iron Skull for defeating her. Regardless of how you obtain the skull from her, she wants you dead, and three other women accompanying her will attack you, one after another, with no chance to heal in-between. * * * After slaying the swordswomen, the rogue you defeated earlier turns out to be a necromancer! She will reanimate the dead swordswomen and set them upon you. You are explicitly given 2 choices (below), but it is also hinted that you can use Necromancy (70+) for 64 XP to that power (and avoid fighting them). * Hold your ground and engage the undead swordmasters... ** . You can flee from combat. See attempt to flee... below for more. * Attempt to flee... ** They won't come after you. Regardless of which option you choose, as long as you survive, you will lose The Iron Skull and obtain Iron Skull Fragment in its place. Guards will pursue you. If you: * Attempt to escape from the guards... ** Roll: (1-100) + [[Agility] + Body + Spirit*(0.5) + Luck*(0.5) + Thievery*(0.25)], ? needed to succeed. *** Succeed: You evade the guards. *** Failure: The guards demand an explanation of your character's violation of the curfew. One of them recognizes you as a good friend of Thane Pyrond before letting you go. You also notice that the slain swordswomen's bodies have disappeared. * You can also use a skill or power: Illusion (50+)/Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Gating (50+)/Thievery (50+) will give you 16 XP to that respective power. The quest ends, and you will receive your final experience reward. Rewards * 9 combat experience for the brown-cloaked rogue * 9-17 combat experience for 1st master swordswoman * 17-18 combat experience for 2nd master swordswoman * 33 combat experience for 3rd master swordswoman * vs the 3 undead swordsmen: ** 64 experience to Necromancy (70+) if successful ** +12 combat experience if you try to fight them (18+ at MR 119) * After the skull is shattered, 16 experience to Illusion (50+)/Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Gating (50+)/Thievery (50+) (all tested) if you use one of them to escape the guards. * Completion Reward: ** One Iron Skull Fragment ** 128 general experience for completing the adventure. Category:Partial items quests